Moonlight
by wildrumpusstart
Summary: Emily is just getting the hang of being a wild thing when another boat washes up on the shore, inside is a Scottish hybrid vampire named Annabelle. She is running from the volturri because she has 2 gifts and they feel that she can be used as a weapon. This results in an alliance with the wild things and the vampires to protect Annabelle. A sequel to Where I Went For Acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A New Life**_

I had the stature and look of Carol and KW, and I was just below the height of Alexander. My coloration was an amber orange with long brown hair with a long tail like Carol's. This was me...I looked at my new family with new eyes. They only smiled back at me as I took in my new appearance. Alexander was the first to approach me...hand extended towards me. I slowly walked towards him, I didn't know _why_ I was so scared...I faintly remember him telling me how much he loved me - and the strange thing is, in that moment, I felt the same for him. He took my hand and only said softly as his claws combed through my hair, "You're different."

My head shot up, I could feel the worried expression on my face.

"Different good."

I smiled and hugged his arm, I looked past him to see my family. My parents, aunts, uncles and now...lover. He let me pass to my parents, Carol and KW. Both embraced me with open arms and I felt happy tears pricking at my eyes as I felt their heads nuzzling mine. After them, I hugged the others, even Judith. They were all happy to see me. My memories on the island were vivid and bright, but my time in my old life was dull and dim and gave me a headache when I tried to think of it. So I didn't.

Carol beamed and said, "You still have that natural curl in your hair, at least _that_ hasn't changed."

I felt my hair and he was right, my hair, even when short had a natural curl to it that could either be a nightmare or really neat and it had the natural curl that would either be regretted or loved. Then, we were standing around, not sure of what to do next; so I challenged, "Race you home!"

And I darted off, the others following behind me. I was amazed at how easily I moved through the woods without falling or crashing or anything. It was like a natural thing that was hard wired into me. While running, I no longer felt like that timid girl from before...I felt stronger! I've never felt as strong as I did now, I realized that Judith was right about me being born for this life as I jumped over an abyss with ease, no practice, just my instincts running through me as I arrived at the fort howling as a way to say 'I'm Home!'

Alexander came up to me and after he caught his breath, he said, "There's something I want to try."

He then gently pulled me to him and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We were like that for who knows how long when I heard various cat whistles and rooting. I parted from the kiss to see the others (except Carol) laughing and cheering him on. Carol looked as if he was going to leap at Alex and rip his mouth off. Despite that, I felt like I was home...and I was! This was my home for life!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: How life went**_

I sat down with KW on the shore later that day and asked her what it was like after I left.

"It wasn't _too_ bad, for the first few months Carol distanced himself from the rest of us, he said he just wanted to be alone. He did the same thing when Max left."

"Then?"

"Then he started coming back like before and talking to us, he pretended to be happy, but we could tell that he wasn't."

I nodded sadly.

"Honey, he loves you...very much. He would rather die than to see you hurt; he told me that."

"I know he feels like that for me, and I know you do too."

"I do, of course I do."

"And how do you feel about Carol?"

"I don't know, sometimes he can be a jerk and sometimes he can be so sweet. It's back and forth with him."

"Well, do you give him a chance?"

"I've given him so many chances it's crazy!"

"But still...give him another chance, for me?"

She thought for a moment, then nodded. "Okay, Carol wants to talk to you about something. Don't keep him waiting."

"Alright."

Carol was at our hut, he looked up as I approached and smiled. I smiled back as he gestured for me to sit next to him. I began first, "Are you okay?"

"Well, I just saw my little girl lock lips with Alexander I'm not sure."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not asking for an apology, I guess it was expected. Alexander _did_ warn us, I just didn't take him seriously."

"You didn't listen to him?" I joked.

He snorted a laugh, "Yeah...as always."

I hugged his arm assuringly, "You're always gonna be my number one guy. You're my Dad now, and KW's my Mom...Alex is my...boyfriend and the others are my Uncles and Aunt."

Carol then pulled his arm out from my grasp and wrapped it around me and kissed the top of my head and sang a song I taught him when I was little that now brought me to tears, it was My Little Girl by Tim McGraw.

Gotta hold on easy as I let you go

Gonna tell you how much I love you

Though you think you already know

I remember I thought you looked like an angel

Wrapped in pink, so soft and warm

You've had me wrapped around your finger

Since the day you were born

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile

Could melt my heart of stone

Now look at you, I've turned around And you've almost grown

Sometimes you're asleep I whisper 'I love you' In the moonlight at your door

As I walk away, I hear you say"

Daddy, love you more"

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come And ask me for your hand,

But I won't say yes to him unless I know

He's the half that makes you whole

He has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man

I know he'll say that he's in love

But between you and me

He won't be good enough

You're beautiful baby from the outside in

Chase your dreams but always know the road

That'll lead you home again

Go on, take on this whole world

But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Annabelle**_

I liked to go on walks, sometimes with my parents; sometimes with Alexander...but mostly by myself. But today, I decided to go by myself as I mostly did. It's pretty much my private thinking time and I sometimes like my privacy and room to think. I walked all around the perimeter of the island and when I came to Bob and Terry's part of the island, I spotted a boat. It was very much like the one I took to get here, small, wooden and white with a sail. I walked over and looked in it and saw a young girl with fiery red hair and pale skin. She was in a pair of blue overalls and a soft pink shirt, a blue flowery hat and blue sneakers. And her eyes were closed.

I attempted to wake her up by shaking her shoulder, "Red? Red! Honey, are you there?"

She didn't even stir.

"Oh, my God."

I then picked her up and ran back to the fort grounds, constantly checking to see if she was coming back to life.

When I arrived home to the still standing fort and huts (thank God), Carol approached me; eying curiously the little bundle in my arms.

"You have to help me, she's unconscious!"

Carol quickly turned and called Douglas. He came to me quickly and took the child from my arms and took her into the fort as I asked Judith to go and get some water.

I entered as Douglas was examining her, "She seems to be perfectly healthy, she hit her head on something hard. Where did you find her?"

"On the beach in a boat near Bob and Terry's."

"She probably hit her head on the rapids on her way in."

Judith then entered, "Here's some water for you."

"Thank you."

I then handed the water to Douglas as I brushed the side of her face, "Come on sweetie, wake up...wake up."

She began to stir, and when she opened her eyes she jumped back in fear.

"No, no, no, no, easy there...we're not gonna hurt you."

"Here's some water for you," Douglas offered, handing her the wooden cup.

She cautiously took the cup and sipped.

"What's your name?"

She looked at me like I first looked at Carol and said in an accent that trilled the r's and had a clipped accent, in other words, a Scottish accent, "Annabelle. Ma name is Annabelle."

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Scotland."

"Is there any way that we can help you?" Carol asked.

"Just hide me."

"From who?" KW asked.

"The Volturi."

Just then I got a massive headache, the kind that make your eyes squeeze shut in pain as I heard voices that were familiar, yet unfamiliar.

_The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family. I guess, the closest thing to royalty my world has._

_The Volturi, they're coming for us!_

_No respect for human life, of course, but...respect for the arts and science as at least. And the law...above all of laws._

And vampires have laws?

Not very many. There's only one and it's regularly enforced. What is it? To keep the existence of our kind a secret. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, And we don't kill conspicuously. Unless, of course, you want to die.

"Em! Em!"

I came back to focus, and I realized what this child might be, blood ran through her veins, and yet, she felt cold to the touch, even when warm.

_What they were thinking, those ancient ones, I can't begin to understand. They created vampires out of humans who were barely more than infants... They were very beautiful. So endearing, so enchanting, you can't imagine. You had but to be near them to love them; it was an automatic thing. However, they could not be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten. Adorable two-year-olds with dimples and lisps that could destroy half a village in one of their tantrums. If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them... In the end, the practice was completely eliminated. The immortal children became unmentionable, a taboo_.

I knew she wasn't an immortal child...oh, what was it?

_Half mortal, half immortal. Conceived so, and carried by this newborn while she was still human_.

"Annabelle is a hybrid." I said finally after numerous headaches.

"A what?" Alexander asked.

"She's...half human, half vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Protection**_

They looked at me quizzically, as I explained, "She is the offspring of a female human and a male vampire. It is generally beyond the ability of most vampires to be this close to a human physically and still resist the lure of his/her blood. Human/vampire hybrids are therefore an extremely rare occurrence. The whole process is extremely risky and can easily fail due to the fragile human body."

"So, who's the Volturi?" Judith asked.

"It's the closest thing the vampire world has to royalty...they enforce the law."

"Like?"

"Not to reveal the existence of vampires to the human world, that would be complicated. And you can't create an immortal child."

"But she wasn't bitten."

"I know, why are they after you Annabelle?"

"Because, I have two gifts."

"Two what?" Judith asked.

"Gifts," I explained. "In their world, some vampires have special powers...but I've never heard of any with two gifts."

"So what does this have to do with the Volturi?" Carol asked.

"They probably think she can be used as a weapon."

"So what'll happen?" KW asked.

"They'll track her down, but I doubt that they'll come here."

"Well," Douglas spoke up. "I don't think so, I mean, don't vampires not need to breathe?"

"_She_ needs too, there's blood in her."

"Well, then they can swim here in a flash...what do we do then?"

"We fight."

When I said that, Carol walked out. I followed him out and we had our first argument since I came here.

"Do you get a kick out of near death experiences or something Em?"

"Dad, this is the right thing to do-"

"Don't tell me you've already grown attached to her!"

"I have, I guess I've learned from the best right?"

"Em..."

"What?"

"This is different, you _are not_ sacrificing yourself, don't even make me think of that image!"

"Will you_ just listen_!"

"I am your father now! _You listen_ to _me_!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH, if I wanted to be ordered around, I could've stayed home!"

"What?"

"If there's one thing you've taught me, it's to stand up for what I believe in...and that's _exactly_ what you're depriving me from doing!"

He let go of the reins a little when I said this.

"Just _please_ be careful."

"I will."

I knew he was scared out of his mind that I would be killed, and let me tell you the truth, I was scared too. Not for myself, but for everyone else.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Gifts and Parents**_

Carol's fear was understandable, his concern was for our safety. But I quickly became mother to this little girl, her mother died while giving birth to her and her father knew the Volturi were on their way to destroy her so he put her in a boat and pushed her out to sea. Her gifts were very unique the first we noticed was that she was a siren, she could make herself irresistible by singing a specific song that went:

By yon bonnie banks and by yon bonnie braes,

Where the sun shines bright on Loch Lomon'.

where me and my true love were ever wont to gae

On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomon'.  
O ye'll tak' the high road and I'll tak the low road,

An' I'll be in Scotland afore ye;

But me and me true love will never meet again

On the bonnie, bonnie banks o' Loch Lomon'.  
'Twas there that we parted in yon shady glen,

On the steep, steep side o' Ben Lomon',

Where in purple hue the Highland hills we view,

An' the moon comin' out in the gloamin'.  
The wee birdies sing and the wild flow'rs spring,

And in sunshine the waters are sleepin';

But the broken heart it kens nae second spring again,

Tho' the waefu' may cease frae their greetin

Her second gift was the power of ecokinesis, she is connected directly and can communicate, influence, manipulate and control nature: all living beings and plants and natural phenomena, such as the weather and geology of the Earth, and the matter and energy of which all these things are composed. And she can survive in any natural environment on earth. Her way of first showing us this remarkable talent was to grow flowers for us out of the palms of her hands. Soon enough, we gave her a space to grow her plants. I usually kept an eye on her there by helping in case the Volturi came. Alexander was a little jealous at first, because he was not keen on sharing me, but soon enough, he warmed up to her. Though, our first argument was over what would happen if the Volturi killed me and I left him with her. We were down on the beach when this argument arose.

"Do you honestly think I could still love her?"

"Yes!"

"Even if she had to do with your death?"

"Don't think like that!"

"I don't know how else to think about it! It's still coming into my mind!"

"Just don't..._see_ it that way."

"They _will _come after you first, you're the one protecting her. I don't wanna lose you again."

"You never lost me, I came back."

"And what happens if you never come back?"

"You will keep me in your hearts and thoughts, Anna will need you, if the worst happens, take care of her for me."

"For you...I will."

Every night, I walked around the bonfire with her in my arms as I sang a song for her so she could sleep that was in my memory for some reason, I don't know how I remembered it, I just _did_. It went:

O ba ba mo leanabh  
Ba mo leanabh, ba  
O ba ba mo leanabh  
Nì mo leanabhs' an ba ba

Ged tha mi gun chaoraich agam  
'S caoraich uil' aig càch  
Ged tha mi gun chaoraich agam  
Dèan a leanabhs' an ba ba

Eudail mhòir a shluaigh an dòmhain  
Dhòirt iad d'fhuil an dé  
'S chuir iad do cheann air stob daraich  
Tacan beag bho do chré

Dhìrich mi bheinn mhòr gun anal  
Dhìrich agus thearn  
Chuirinn falt mo chinn fo d' chasan  
Agus craicionn mo dhà làimh

There was another thing we noticed with Anna, and this was true of all hybrids, she was growing at an alarming rate. She looked like a 2 year old when she first arrived and now two weeks later, she looked like an six year old. Little did we know, that week, we were going to get the answers and help we wanted and needed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Help Arrives**_

Alex, Anna, Carol, KW and I were in the woods watching her catch the falling leaves with smiles. She brought them back up to me to show me the colors and the patterns on them.

"That's very pretty Ann, go catch another one?"

She nodded excitedly and went a few paces ahead of us to catch another.

"So, you made a father out of me," Alex pointed out.

I smiled and looked at him, "I guess I did."

He laughed as she leapt, higher than humanly possible, to catch another one.

Carol and KW simply adored her, they treated her like they did me when_ I_ first came here and Max before me. Then, I thought I smelled something, something sweet...sickly sweet, but still enticing. I knew, it was the Volturi. Alex and I dicussed this before, he would take Anna farther into the island and protect her no matter what. The others and myself would fight them off, something told me the only way to destroy them was to rip them apart and burn the pieces. I followed the scent to the shore and saw a whole herd of them, 14 with golden eyes, one with brown and the other 37 had red eyes.

A god like blonde man stepped forward and said, "Peace, we are your friends. I am Carlisle, and I assure you...I am _not_ the Volturi."

Carol then stepped forward, "How do we know you're telling the truth?"

"Because, my granddaughter, Renesmee, is a hybrid...like Anna."

"You tracked her here?" I asked.

"Yes, we are here to help you in any way we can. Because you see, Renesmee has two gifts."

We eyed the 13 year old girl with auburn hair and brown eyes with fascination.

Then the golden eyed woman with dark brown hair spoke, "I have the ability to block myself and anyone else from psychic attacks and Renesmee goes right through it with her gift."

"Which is?" Judith asked.

"The ability to show you her thoughts and memories, as a baby, it was how she communicated."

I stepped forward, "Can I see?"

He nodded an said, "Of course, Nessie?"

The girl then approached me and placed her hand on the side of my face, and I saw everything she ever saw or heard. After that, I gentlybacked away, turned to the others and said in a whisper, "It's true!"


End file.
